Fantasy Killer
by Heneral-Luna
Summary: It only took a different Sacred Gear to change a whole story together. How would Hyoudou Issei fare when he didn't have the power of the Red Dragon, but was instead given the power to break the supernatural? A somewhat different DxD. My first story. Might become Harem. Slight crossover with A Certain Magical Index.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First story. Don't know what to say though.**

 **Please read and review~**

 **I don't own High School DxD in any way, shape and form.**

 **Credits to the incredible story: 'Unlucky Star' by Fukou Da for the panties conversation.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hyoudou Issei glared at anyone who looked at him with some sort of pity in their eyes. Just this morning, he accidentally dived in head first into trash cans for the 5th time today. Today, just like the past days of his life, wasn't his day.

Just last night, after a tiring school day, he decided to treat himself a good meal. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem for anyone, but since the involved is named Hyoudou Issei, things weren't going exactly as planned.

It was on that restaurant that he saw Toujou Koneko, a first year student from his school, who was being surrounded by clearly drunk delinquents. Noticing the event, he thought that if he somehow rescued the girl, he would definitely trigger her flag. After all, his lifelong is to become the Harem King! And by rescuing Koneko-san, she would most likely fall in love with him! That's what manga, anime and novels always do! So he decided that some rescuing is in order.

However, he didn't anticipate that more of their comrades to come swarming out of the bathroom.

He always thought that going to the bathroom in groups was something only girls would do.

So, he had to run out on the hamburger and fries he ordered before it arrived, he didn't even get to eat anything, he was being treated like a dine-and-dasher, and earned a night-long chase between him and a gang of delinquents all night long.

But his misfortune didn't end there.

He managed to escape them, but when he arrived at his home, he found out that he had forgotten his keys in his room so he was locked out of his own house. He tried to sneak into the window, but he didn't expect his parents to still be awake, and they demanded a full explanation on why he only arrived now.

He tried to tell them what happened, but his parents didn't believe him, and he was forced to go without dinner that night and was punished by cleaning the entire house.

By the time he finished, he fell into his bed, exhausted when his alarm clock rang.

He considered skipping school, but his mother came in, tearing him off his sheets, and then dumped him into the showers. By the time he was finished, his clock showed him that he was almost late, dressed up in record time, didn't eat any breakfast, and ran out as fast as he can.

By the time he had arrived in school, he smelled like a sack of rotten potatoes, all thanks to his accidentally stumbling into trash cans. He sighed at his usual stroke of misfortune, but then, at least it wasn't worse.

* * *

The private school Kuoh Academy.

Formerly an all-girls school, a decision was made by its board of directors had changed it into a Co-Ed school. However, there are still more girls than boys, and girls held more power than boys.

But still, Hyoudou Issei had enrolled here, despite the fact that Kuoh was basically a monster school with high standards in education which it would be impossible for someone like him, who was labeled a slacker, to enter.

But he persevered. He studied hard, put more effort in school and gradually, able to pass the academy's entrance exam… all for the sake of one goal.

To be surrounded by beauties!

For that reason alone, he achieved what most of his peers could not, and was deemed to be the greatest achievement of his life.

But he had naïve thinking. He thought that if he entered Kuoh, he could instantly bag 3 or 4 girlfriends at once. Once he broke up with them, he would date another girl and repeat the process, until his graduation where all girls would fight for him in a battle royale.

It was all part of Issei's Grand Kuoh Harem Plan.

But when he actually entered, reality slapped him in the face. Only a group of handsome guys were popular and girls didn't even look at him. To be precise, he was looked like trash on the floor. All because of those handsome guys. _Curse you damn handsome!_ Issei seethed as he spotted one of those handsome guys, the so-called prince of Kuoh: a fellow 2nd year named Kiba Yuuto, passed by. And of course, he was accompanied by a large portion of the female population of the school.

He shook his head as he sighed, and sat down on his desk.

"Yo, Ise. You looked like shit." A bald guy who looked like a sportsman talked to him. It was Matsuda, undoubtedly the school's number one sexual harasser, and the sexual paparazzi.

"Fufufufu… The wind sure is strong today. It was thanks to that, I was able to get a good view of the girls' panties." A skinny guy said as his glasses gleamed in the affirmation of his words. This guy is Motohama, the school's self-proclaimed number one lolicon and the "Three-Sizes Scouter" which was named after his ability to see the numerical values of the girls' measurement in his glasses.

These two, along with our hero Issei, made up the infamous "Pervert Trio" of Kuoh Academy.

"Seriously, seeing your faces in the morning makes me a whole lot sicker than usual."

"Don't say that dude. Wait until you see the stuff I got inside."

Matsuda reached out for his bag, opened it, and spilled the contents in Issei's table.

"Hee!" A small scream came from a girl away from them. Perfectly understandable in Issei's mind. What girl wouldn't scream when one suddenly saw a pile of books and DVD with suggestive titles?

"You filthy beasts! Bringing it out first thing in the morning!"

"Die, you perverts!"

"You guys are the worst~"

"Shut up!" Matsuda bellowed with all his might. "This is for our entertainment! Girls and kids should go away, or else I'll rape all of you in my imagination!"

Issei could only face-palm at Matsuda's wording. He doubted that this guy would get arrested sooner or later. And with the previous event, his doubts would go with the former.

Still feeling tired, he absent-mindedly scrolled down on the things Matsuda brought. He looked and looked, hoping for something on that pile that could lift his spirits up, and was feeling more disappointed than before when nothing came up.

"Hey…" Motohama said, noticing Issei's lifeless notion as he finished scanning the titles. "Are you ok…? You aren't sick are you?" He then shook his head. "There's no way for you, the manifestation of all sexual desires in the world, could be sick."

Issei wanted to punch Motohama for his rude remark, but he's still feeling tired, so he didn't argue.

"By the way," Matsuda interrupts. "What kind of panties do you guys prefer?"

Issei looked at Matsuda like he was some sort of a crazy lunatic.

"Well… a true man likes all colors… but I have to go with stripes."

Matsuda glared at Motohama.

"Stripes isn't a color, Motohama."

"…Fine. Blue and white stripes."

"Should've known you would pick something so boring."

"Shut up! What's yours then?! Granny panties?!"

"Mine is lacy black." Matsuda announced proudly.

"Hah! You've really got poor taste."

"Hmph! At least, they're a lot better than your generic stripes! You just can't comprehend its classical appeal!"

"It's you who can't comprehend! They aren't generic, they're iconic! But it's not like you could ever understand, striped panties are only loved by mature people with refined tastes!"

"Iconic? Refined? Are you joking?! Stripes are for man-children! Black is clearly the way to go!"

"You better take it back, you son of a bitch!"

The two then began to roll up their sleeves in preparation for an all-out brawl when they saw Issei going into a nap. Furious, they stomped on the chair he was sitting on. Feeling the backlash, Issei shook his head as he glared on the two of them. How dare they interrupt his sleep?!

"What about you, Ise?!" Matsuda asked rather violently. "What kind of panties do you prefer? Stripes or lacy black?!"

Issei, still feeling groggy, looked at them with disbelief in his eyes. They haven't finished discussing the damn thing?! He was trying to get some sleep!

"Tch. Neither of them…" He answered abruptly as he positioned himself once more to get some Z's, however Motohama interrupted him.

"Neither?! So you're into Commando?! As expected from the high-level Ise."

Issei's senses suddenly went into overdrive.

"What?! No, I didn't say that?!"

"Now that's thinking outside the box! That's a pretty good answer." Matsuda commented, clearly impressed.

"Yeah, I've got to admit, going bare back can be pretty sexy." Motohama added as he nodded in approval.

Normally, Issei would be smug and gloat in front of the two of them about their shitty tastes, but today is not a normal day for Issei, thus his face took on a twist full of horror, especially when almost all the girls in class have heard them.

"What kind of discussion is that?! Just fucking die already!"

"You guys are the worst!"

"We should beat them up! We really should!"

Issei could only lament about how his short sleeping time was even interrupted.

* * *

After School.

Issei, with his non-existent luck, didn't manage to get to sleep at all. He planned to sleep through his classes but his teachers have decided to pick on him today, of all days. And it doesn't end there. He also found out that he was on duty for today, meaning he would have to stay at school to clean up the classroom.

He sighed. His favorite food, which happened to be on his lunch box today couldn't even cheer him up.

"Yo, Ise." Matsuda said as he and Motohama approached him. He shot his two evil buddies an evil glare, but eventually gave up as he let them sit near him.

"Are you still pissed from this morning?"

"Yeah… something like that."

"Heh, don't worry Ise-kun, I just got what you need." Matsuda confidently said as he made a circle with his thumb and index finger and looked through it.

Issei suddenly felt his plummeting energy levels shoot sky high as he realized what was Matsuda insinuating.

"Oh yeah! Peeking!" He said, full of energy, unlike earlier this morning.

"Ohohohoho, I knew this would cheer you up."

"We recently found out about a hole behind the Kendo Club hall."

"You know what they say about Kendo girls."

"Soft yet firm! A great combination!"

"Yes! Yes! Oh Yes!" Issei couldn't help but feel excited. What healthy male wouldn't?! All of the members of the girl division of the Kendo Club were all babes!

"Let's go!"

"To our paradise!"

"To the land of our dreams!"

The three of them ran, exiting their room with excitement clearly etched on their faces.

* * *

Pink, Black, Blue, Red and other varying colors filled Issei's eyes as he burned what he was seeing in his brain. Truly, this was paradise. Issei could feel like crying now as his eye roamed all over the sweaty, drenched yet alluring bodies of the members of the Kendo Club. He solemnly swear that he would take this memory with him until his dying breath.

The only problem now is -.

"Ise. Get your face out of the shitty hole. I want to see too!"

"You offered this hole to me, so I'm going to savor it!"

"Screw you Ise! Get out and let me see!"

Matsuda and Motohama were forcing their way to get him out of the glorious peeking spot as they file their complaints to him. But he would not be moved, he would definitely conquer the bodies of the women that lay on the other side with his eyes!

This is Oppai Heaven!

Behind the still peeping Hyoudou Issei, his two evil buddies had figured out something that would definitely take him out. They nodded to each other as they began to execute the plan. Both of them had plans to take out each other but they agreed that they would first take down the bigger threat.

"Ise! It's Rias Gremory!"

"She's showing her boobs! Look!"

Issei, eager for more oppai, especially exotic oppai, looked around to see Rias Gremory-

"Where?!"

-but it turned out to be a big mistake as his eyes met the index fingers of Matsuda and Motohama, poking them in his eyes. And then he howled in pain as the two of his evil buddies smirked at their victory.

"Agh! Shit! Damn you Matsuda! Motohama!"

However, their victory was short lived as the girls who they were peeking on heard the unmistakable howl that came from Hyoudou's voice.

"Who's there?!"

"I know that voice! It's from the 'Wild Beast' Hyoudou!"

"Kyaaahhhh! Perverts!"

Matsuda and Motohama paled when the girls of the Kendo Club immediately went out of their changing room and heard the clattering of their shinai headed towards them.

"Fuck you Ise! You really have to shout, don't you?!"

"You poked my eyes! It really hurts, you know?! I still can't see a thing!" Issei wailed as he squirmed on the ground, still rubbing his eyes.

"Well then, goodbye Ise!" Matsuda bellowed as he sprinted to a distance.

"We won't ever forget you _and_ your manliness!" Motohama declared as he ran into the direction where Matsuda headed.

"Hey wait! What's happening?!" Issei said as he managed to regain his eyesight. He then looked around and saw most of the Kendo Club, still clad in towels and their lingerie, but they also wielded their shinai that promises a brutal beatdown. The faces the girls wore weren't exactly happy either.

"You've got a lot of nerve doing this, Hyoudou."

"You've got guts to peek on us, pervert."

"You'll regret peeking on us."

"Ummm…" Issei looked around, hoping that somehow a miracle would save him.

"I'll stick this shinai up on your ass."

He then turned as pale as a ghost.

"Uhhhh… sorry?"

His screams of pain was heard all over the school.

* * *

"I swear, I'm going to have my revenge on those two someday!" Issei swore as he sat down in a bench in the park, clutching his left arm covered in bruises. His face was swollen to the point where most people wouldn't even recognize him. The Kendo girls were pretty thorough.

It was then that Issei concluded that today was worse than usual.

He then looked at the park. There were no people in the park, which was unusual since people come to flock here often, except for a cute girl with long, silky brown hair and a slender body that is accentuated by her uniform who was staring and blushing at him.

Huh? It was all Issei could think off the moment.

He was at a loss of words when the cutie actually walked towards him, albeit shyly, but Issei had found it cute _and moe_.

He could only hope, but somehow the scene around them looked like something out of a romantic comedy manga where the girl would confess to a boy. His heart pumped with excitement but his mind told him to stop and don't expect anything. He had been confessed too many times before, but mostly out of dares and anything similar. After probably the 10th confession, he just got fed up with it, and has been left alone since then.

"U-um…" The girl started fidgeting as if she was trying to muster up her courage. "A-Are you by chance, Hyoudou Issei-kun?"

"That's me."

"E-Erm… I-I've been w-watching you from afar… f-for a long t-time." She stuttered

"And?" Issei supplied, hoping it wasn't a confession out of a dare.

"A-And… I d-didn't know how b-but I just fell in love with you!" She cried with a tint of red in her cheeks. "Will you please go out with me?!" She held her hands as if in prayer as she waited for Issei's reply.

Issei's mind went blank for a second. The oppai of this mysterious confessee was being compressed by those arms and to think that they were this huge… _No!_ Issei berated himself.

"U-Um… I hate to ask but…" Issei said as he scratched his cheeks. After that heartfelt confession, at least according to him, he had to confirm whether this was just a prank. If it is, it was probably the most heartfelt confession he had received. "Is it just a prank?"

"W-What do you mean?" She tilted her head in a cute manner. Issei could practically feel his blood rising.

"Well, if it was just a dare or something…"

"N-No…" The girl gritted her teeth for some reason, probably because she was offended. "I really like you, with all of my heart."

This answer from the girl melted Issei's heart. He could actually feel crying now. At last, for the longest time he had been waiting, appeared a girl who seemed to be genuinely want to be with him for who he is… It was like a dream come true!

"W-What is your answer?" She looked hopeful as she gazed into his eyes. _They were a strong color of purple_ , Issei mused as he looked at the girl, whose name he didn't know yet, _they're so full of life…_

"I-If I may ask…" Issei berated himself, now he's a nervous wreck this time! "W-What is your name?"

"Amano Yuuma."

"U-Um… Is it okay is I call you Yuuma-chan?" She nodded with a blush. "Erm…" How should he put this? "I-I may be inexperienced with all of this… but please take care of me!" he said, practically shouting the last few words.

"Does this mean, you say yes?!" She asked looking at him hopefully. He noticed her sudden closeness, and looked at her facial features. She looked really beautiful, and he was hypnotized by those tantalizing lips of hers. He was being fascinated by this girl, who he had just met, and confessed her supposed love to him.

"E-Er, yes. Yes I am."

"I'm so happy!" She jumped for joy as she grabbed his left arm and held it tightly against her chest. Issei was very happy that his arm had practically touched an oppai, but he was happier about the fact that this girl beside him was now his girlfriend. He couldn't believe it. Does all the bad luck he was experiencing since the day he was born had finally paid off?

Only time would tell.

They exchanged their numbers after a while and Yuuma waved goodbye.

When Yuuma was out of earshot, Issei practically shouted in joy.

"ALRIGHT! I GOT A GIRLFRIEND! TODAY WAS THE BEST DAY EVERRRRR!"

* * *

"What is this? What the hell is this?!"

"Tell me it's a lie!"

Matsuda and Motohama were shaking at the sheer absurdity that was presented in front of them. It was their buddy, Hyoudou Issei, who walked hand in hand with a beautiful girl with big breasts and claimed to be his girlfriend.

"Hahahaha! Hello my frie~nds~. Let me introduce you to Amano Yuuma-chan. My girlfriend, kanojo, mein freundin, mi novia!" Issei smiled smugly as he put his left arm around Yuuma's waist. The girl blushed even harder, making Matsuda and Motohama gnash their teeth in anger.

"No… I won't believe this!"

"This is just a dream, isn't it?!"

They were openly crying now. Issei felt a smug sensation at seeing his evil buddies seethe in jealousy. _Ahh, revenge is re~al sweet!_

"Ha! Better believe it! You should also get girlfriends as well! Let's go Yuuma-chan! I'll treat you into any place you want!" Issei said in a sickeningly sweet voice that seemed to infuriate his two buddies even more.

"Hai!" Yuuma said, grabbing Issei's left hand.

"I'll be getting my revenge Issei!"

"We'll return this humiliation ten times over!"

"Ha! That'll be the day!"

* * *

Today was Sunday, and the day of his first date! It was two days ago when Yuuma-chan asked him out on a date. Being single for 17 years, Hyoudou Issei knew nothing about dates and how to treat a girl right. However, he had received an advice from his friend on the internet with the handle name AZL12 on how to behave on dates. The man in question is very knowledgeable from dates to leading them into bed to the point that the members of the group they belonged to practically worshipped him.

So he wore a black jacket with hood over his white t-shirt, with brown cargo pants and a pair of rubber shoes. He surely brushed all the corners of his teeth 3 times, last night. He even brought a perfume so that he could look and be presentable to Yuuma-chan. He even went to their meeting place an hour early! That's how excited he is! He couldn't wait to show off some the tips AZL12-sensei had taught him. He will sweep Yuuma-chan off her feet!

While waiting for the aforementioned Yuuma-chan, he strolled some shops in the area. He scouted some off the potential stores were they would enjoy. It was then that he met a pretty lady with big breasts who wore a maid costume as she distributed advertisement flyers.

"We could grant you your wish!" She said as she tried to give him a flyer. Curious about it, he picked it up with his right, and to his shock and horror, a sound of breaking glass filled the air as the advertisement flyer suddenly crumbled into dust.

Utterly confused, he picked another with his left and looked at it closely. He saw an occult-looking magic circle and a sentence – "Your wish will be granted!" – was written on it. AZL12-sensei insisted that he took one of this… wish granters. For good luck charm. He then hid it in his pocket.

"Issei-kun!"

He heard his girlfriend (he still couldn't believe it) call his name. He turned around and he saw a beautiful girl who wore a cute outfit: A small, light purple jacket over a black dress. Men around her had their heads turned around as she came, and glared daggers at Issei to have bagged such a beautiful woman. He suddenly felt sheepish all of a sudden.

"Did you wait long?"

"N-No, I just got here." He replied, feeling nervous all of a sudden. _It couldn't be helped_ , he thought, _it's my first freaking date!_

"Shall we start?"

"Un!"

 _Too cute!_ Issei felt mesmerized. He just hope AZL12-sensei's date advices would work here! He don't want to be embarrassed in front of his girlfriend!

Their date began.

They window-shopped on some clothing stores they passed by and looked for some decorations for their rooms. They played games on the arcade, ate at a family restaurant and watched a movie together. He asserted himself on their dates as AZL12-sensei had advised, and he made sure that his girlfriend is comfortable all the time. He even bought her a new bracelet to complement her looks.

Still, it was just a simple date; but Issei have never felt happier throughout his life. It was a bliss, and he would treasure it inside his heart.

Time had passed and before he knew it was already near dusk.

They were walking towards the park, the place where Yuuma-chan had confessed her love for him. For him, it was the perfect place to end the date. He had hoped that somehow, the place would trigger something in them that will lead on to something more?! He let out a slightly perverted giggle as he imagined what would happen after this.

He then noticed that the park, just like last time he visited, was devoid of people. The trees in the park had completely blocked the sun's setting rays, making the place seemed more dark than usual. They went up to the fountain and Yuuma-chan had faced him.

 _Is this going to be it?!_ He thought with slight anticipation. _I hope my breath still smells okay._

"It was really fun today."

She smiled as she twirled before the fountain.

"Hey, Issei-kun."

"Y-Yes?"

"There is something I wanted to do to celebrate our first date." She then puts her face closer to him than he would've liked. "Can you grant my wish?" She added, making a puppy dog face while at it, to make sure that the cuteness factor she had will be maxed to a full effect. She couldn't afford to delay her orders anymore…

She took a deep breath, and then suddenly lost her voice when she tried to speak. How did it come to this? She knew that it was ordered from the top to observe the boy, but she didn't detect a slight change in the boy's power or aura. He's just… normal. Too normal than she would've liked. She reported her findings and then, a message came saying that they should kill the boy. For what? Amano Yuuma, also known as the fallen angel Raynare, couldn't afford to disobey the top brass of the Grigori, but to now kill the boy she had played with, the boy she let danced in her palm, the boy with an assuring smile, the boy that she grew fond of for the last 3 days…

She shook her head, as she mentally prepared herself. Orders were orders, and she had to kill her emotions in order to obey them, like she had a long time ago…

She took a deep breath once more, as she steeled her heart to kill the boy in front of her.

"Will you die for me?"

Issei didn't heard her right for the first time. _It was just a joke, right?_

Unfortunately for him, the girl in front of him had just sprouted black wings from her back.

A sweat suddenly drops from Issei as he watched his girlfriend grew black wings and levitate in front of him. Her beautiful form was just above him as she flapped her wings while the sun goes down. It was like a scene from a fantasy movie.

"It was fun." She says without emotion, as she looked at him with her eyes, void of any emotion.

"But orders are orders… Hyoudou Issei, your existence ends here!" She says as she made a light spear using her powers and threw it at him.

Issei stood frozen as the light spear Yuuma-chan threw came nearer and nearer to him. He still couldn't believe that Yuuma-chan was an angel, and that she was ordered to kill him. It was all a joke right? He could hear himself laugh over this possibility, and that he didn't want to believe what was happening right in front of him. As the spear of light were mere 12 feet away from him, he held out his right hand…

CRASH!

An explosion of dust quickly surrounded the park. Raynare looked down and saw a dust cloud forming on the spot where Hyoudou Issei used to be. She used a lot of power in that light spear, enough to enough to level down an entire district of a city, but concentrated enough to not destroy its surroundings. _It was a mistake_ , she thought, _but at least he didn't die writhing in pain, cursing her and God that gave him a Sacred Gear._

Imagine her surprise when a sound of broken glass was heard in the park and a gust of wind dispersed the dust cloud revealing a certain someone she wouldn't want to see, sprawled on the floor, paralyzed…

"Cough, Cough!"

…and apparently still alive, completely uninjured, and with his right hand stretched out.

Raynare couldn't believe what was happening in front of her. The boy she took care of for the last three days was still standing when she threw in about 1/16 of her power by mistake. She then steeled herself once more as she prepared a light spear, much weaker and lighter this time, and aimed for his stomach.

"HaaaaH!" She shouted as she threw the light spear. The light travelled at a much faster rate than the first one, and she looked at Issei-kun, to see what happened that enabled him to survive.

She raised her eyebrow when he raised his right hand and it was grown to full-blown surprise when he caught it in his right hand before landing on his stomach. A sound of broken glass once again filled the air and to her surprise, her light spear vanished without a trace.

"Just wha-" She never managed to continue that sentence as Issei suddenly sprinted to her and grabbed her hand. Normally, she would've seen him coming. Fallen Angels are superior to humans, after all. But Issei's sudden reveal of his powers had distracted her long enough to actually surprise her.

"Yuuma-chan, just what is going on? What is that spear of light? And how come it dispersed when I touched it with my right hand? I was so full of questions right now that I can't sleep if some of them weren't answered!" He tried to ask her a lot of questions but Raynare also had a lot of them in her mind. Just what is Hyoudou Issei's power? How come an order was placed to kill him immediately? What is the higher-ups of Grigori thinking? She had to get some answers out of this somehow.

"Um… Yuuma-chan?" Issei called out to her, unsure on how to proceed with all of that happened between them. Raynare stiffened up, wondering what she would do…

After a few moments of silence, Raynare turned towards to Issei, and bowed before him. "I'm sorry for all of what happened between us." She started to speak and from Issei's reaction he seemed a little surprised. "My organization assigned me to observe you as ordered. They seemed to detect something akin to a Sacred Gear in you, but wasn't sure what kind it is." She paused for a second to let that information sink in. "In order to have a constant surveillance, somebody from us would have to be close to you, and from the data my… comrade… gathered, you seem to have a preference for my body type, so I was chosen to be your girlfriend to gather your data and monitor the changes." When she said that, something similar to being hurt was seen on Issei's face for a minute.

"Haaah… For a mission, huh?" He smiled sadly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess it would be something similar to that. I mean…" he cleared his throat. "In the back of my mind, I knew it was kind of impossible for a girl as cute as you to fall for someone like me out of the blue." He laughed bitterly.

Raynare smiled unknowingly as Issei-kun blurted out his true feelings. _So he knew from the start?_ She looked at him, viewing him in a new light. _I knew that plan was kind of obvious._ She reminded herself to kick Mitelt's ass later for suggesting that kind of plan. She would've planned a different kind of approach if it weren't for her stupid… comrades going on with Mitelt's idea.

"Look. I knew I used you to further our goals and I'm sorry about it…" Raynare said as she tried to hide her embarrassment. "But I don't actually dislike it, us hanging out that is." She noticed Issei-kun gaping like an idiot and that made her all the more embarrassed. "D-Don't get the wrong idea, okay?! I just like to hang out with you!"

"Okay."

"Look, I won't get angry even if you decline… Wait what?!" Raynare couldn't quite her surprise at Issei's answer. She would've expected him to decline and get angry at her or maybe even not having to do anything with her… but this?!

"I deceived you! I tried to kill you!" She cried as she let her frustrations out on Issei. "I toyed with your feelings! Why wouldn't you hate me?! That's the way it should be!"

"Yes, you did all of that." Issei countered her argument. "But you said you're sorry right?! I knew it was hard to admit that you are wrong and it was pretty damn brave of you to do that. And from the tone of your voice, I could kinda tell that you don't want to kill me. So what's the problem in that?"

Raynare was slack-jawed at the boy's reasoning. "…what an idiot…" She whispered as she felt that a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She doesn't particularly dislike this feeling though.

Issei thought that he was seeing different shades of red in Yuuma-chan's face. Was she feeling embarrassed? Or just sick? He went to Yuuma-chan and placed his hand on her forehead. Yuuma-chan went through another different shade of red as she slapped Issei's hand away from her forehead.

"Gah! What are you doing?!" She cried as she pulled herself away from him.

"Huh?!" Issei looked confused all of a sudden. "I was just checking if you were sick Yuuma-chan, your face is really red. I thought you might have a fever or something."

"Stupid! Don't do that!" She said as she composed herself. "And call me Raynare, it was kind of annoying to call me by that fake name."

"Ray…nare?"

"Yes, do that from now on, okay?"

"Alright, Raynare-chan." Raynare felt something in her chest in the way Issei-kun spoke her real name, but she quickly dismissed the notion.

"You still have my number, right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's meet up again in three days, I'll tell you what I could find regarding that Sacred Gear of yours…"

Issei looked confused again. "Sacred Gear?"

Raynare just sighed. "I'll tell you in three days. By the way…" She spun around cutely as she looked at Issei in the eye. "…I expect you to treat that as a second date, okay?"

Issei couldn't help but smile at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second Chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

 ** _"..." Speaking in English._**

 ** _Thoughts._**

 **"..." Speaking in Japanese, though you guys already knew that.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Having experienced a long day, Issei immediately laid down on his bed.

He never thought that a simple date with Yuuma-no, Raynare (he stressed out) turned out to be a part of some larger scheme that somehow involves him. It was such a cliché situation, like some opening episode for an anime or manga. But the surprise didn't end there.

No, what really surprised him is his right hand. Not the reveal that Raynare was a fallen angel or that she was ordered to kill him. It was his freaking right hand.

The right hand had outright _disintegrated_ Yuuma-no, Raynare's light spears twice. Not disintegrated, more like _negated._ His right hand had stopped the light spear that was revealed to have a power to level down a whole park in a flash. He couldn't even imagine wielding such power, and yet his right hand had stopped it like it was nothing. If he could do such a thing, what would that make him? A special human? A hero?

His mind wandered immediately to a young boy with short brown hair that played with him when he was a child.

He shook his head in frustration, why would he remember his childhood friend now, of all times? He vaguely remembered him until now.

"Issei? Dinner is ready!" His mother's voice was heard from his room.

"Coming!" He answered as he got up from his bed and went out of his room. _Thinking can wait,_ he thought as a faint smell of aroma reached his nose. His stomach growled in response. _It's chow time!_

* * *

 _Can't something just happen today? Anything?_ Azazel mused as he twirled his pen in boredom. Nothing happened today, so very unlike Grigori in an everyday basis, like experiments going haywire, explosions, some skirmishes with angels and devils, or even something ridiculous like Jin eating up some of sort of device and Tobio scolds him off, or Vali denying his fetish for butts. _Hah, that would be amusing._ He chuckled lightly. _How would he react when I finished that butt-enlarger laser gun?! I can hardly wait... or better yet, I have to work on it now!_

"Azazel-sama, an outside agent we sent to Kuoh town wanted to have an audience with you." Her secretary called outside. Azazel suddenly sighed as he put down his pen. To think that this would happen as soon as he decided on something to do? Did Michael hate him that much?! Oh he would show him... When his "Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade" is finished, he would be eating his words! He remembered the mocking and laughter he received when he was still in Heaven researching about it, all because the name sounded cool! Even God Himself laughed as soon as He heard the name! They were all just jealous at the cool name he gave the artificial Sacred Gear! He would show them all, especially that damn Michael, announcing it like that.

"Azazel-sama?!" His secretary called again. "Did you escape again?!" She sounded a bit annoyed. Azazel sighed as he twirled his pen again, why did he hire her again? Oh yeah, it was not him... Shemhaza did. _Feh, He sure likes to kill my fun.._.

"Yeah, sure... I'm here." He then smirked in amusement as he recalled something about his nagging secretary. "You really nag too much. That's why even though you have a beautiful face and a killer body, you don't have a boyfriend."

"A-Azazel-sama! Please don't bring that up!" She said, probably flustered and about to cry. "It's not my fault that I don't have a boyfriend! It's not my fault at all! Uwaaaan!"

 _She really did cry_. Azazel thought as sweat dropped from his head. It looks like he hit a really sore subject. He sighed in resignation. "Look, just don't nag too much and we'll be both fine, alright?"

*Sniff* It was all he heard from the other side of his door. Azazel clicked his tongue. Did he really have to say sorry? It wasn't in his character, dammit!

"Stupid Azazel-sama! Nagging you is my job!" She then shouted in anger as he frowned in wonder. _Women can go crying and then get angry in the next second. A mystery that can never really be solved._ He then sighed once more. "Just bring her in already..."

The door opened and he saw a young fallen angel lady with long black hair and violet eyes. She had a slender body and had huge boobs. He also noticed that her ass is big too. The kind of fallen angel perfect for inflitration and seduction... Wait, haven't he had seen her before?

"A-Azazel-sama, it's good to see you again..." She stammered in front of him. Azazel then scratched the back of his head. He knew that he had that kind of intimidating factor (He IS a cool guy, after all.) but he actually never knew that he had that kind of effect at his allies also. _Maybe, I have to change my image?_ He then looked at lady fallen angel in front of him, who squirmed and blushed as his gaze lingered at her. _Nah… this is kind of fun._

"Yeah... me too..." It was then that something had clicked inside his head. Acting quickly, he then looked at his computer as he secretly scanned the little lady for a quick search at the Identity Database. He couldn't let out to the others that HE, the leader of Grigori since the beginning, actually forgot a comrade's name. Kokabiel will sure throw a fit, and he knew how troublesome it would become if he had found out.

Finally, a match appeared. "So, Raynare-kun..." He paused, hoping for a dramatic effect, at least he thought she would think. "What would you report? I've heard that you were assigned in Kuoh Town, a territory for devils..."

Raynare then looked confused at his question. "Didn't you personally assign us there personally? To observe Hyoudou Issei?" Azazel felt his pulse quicken slightly. To think that he assigned this unit personally, and he had forgotten all about it! Forget Kokabiel! Not only him but Shemhaza, Baraqiel and the others would surely have his head if they found out!

"U-Um..." Azazel then looked nervous.

"It's okay, Azazel-sama." She looked disappointed, but there is a trace of acceptance laced in her voice. Azazel felt guilty of a sudden. "We are just the grunts… We can't expect our leader, who manages a whole race, to remember us grunts." When he had heard those words, he couldn't help but frown again. Sure, he liked to fool around, but to actually forget something this important… He shook his head in disappointment.

"If you would like to Azazel-sama," She said, interrupting his thoughts. "I would like to start on our report." He then lightened up at that statement. _Finally! An escape from that gloomy atmosphere!_

"In the past week, we have continued to observe Hyoudou Issei and found that there is no abnormalities around him." She started to report, which he paid full attention to. He forgot what he was supposed to hear anyway, it might jog his memory a bit. "He didn't emit an aura outside of human norm, nor possessed some kind of a strange power. In fact, he didn't do anything outside the human norm." She then paused, and then looked embarrassed at him. "Well… is thinking about breasts and sex all the time could be considered outside the human norm?"

Azazel then smirked. He didn't meet him yet, but he already liked him. How could he not? A person who is open to his true desires like that is something that Azazel admires in a being, whether they are human, angels and devils. And besides, judging by the kid's preferences, the kid could be a rival to Vali who secretly liked butts. It would be a great irony if the kid actually turned out to be the Red Dragon Emperor in contrast to Vali's…

"A-Anyways… three days ago, I have received an order to kill the subject."

"Wait." Azazel interrupted, as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Kill? Explain in it full details."

"A rebel exorcist by the name of Freed Sellzen came and gave me an order to kill the subject. Said it came from the top brass of the Grigori." She said as she showed a scroll, containing the orders, and a seal on its signature. Azazel couldn't believe at what he was currently seeing. The seal in question is apparently an upside down sword and a standard shield, with a snake coiled around the sword. Black-unfolded wings was attached to the shield. Overall, the symbol of Grigori, which all the leaders of the fallen angels have the authority to sign with.

"This is just… How did it come to this, Raynare-kun? As far as I know, Kuoh Town is peaceful now ever since the previous master of that place died by the hands of the church…"

"I've sent a report about that Azazel-sama." She paused for a moment. "The current ownership of the town is shared by two high-class devils: Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri."

Azazel's eyes widened at that. "Two relatives of the current Maou! And their little sisters at that, too!"

"Yes."

"So… the town is governed by devils, and not just high-class devils either. They're the sisters of the current Maou Lucifer and Leviathan." He sighed again. He sure sighed a lot today. "It would be troublesome if either of them were harmed."

"Yes, Azazel-sama."

"So… why our subject?"

"What do you mean, Azazel-sama?"

"Him. Hyoudou Issei." He stressed out. "If he's just an ordinary guy, as you've said, he shouldn't have been involved here." He then narrowed his eyes at Raynare in suspicion. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"W-Well, I tried to…"

"Tried?! What do you mean tried?! Fallen Angels are physically superior to humans… Unless that human has a Sacred Gear, or a magician, or an ability-user…" He shook his head. Many humans fall into that category. "I see what you mean. So what did he use?"

"Huh?"

"What did he use? Magic? Sacred Gear?"

"His Sacred Gear… maybe."

"Maybe?!"

"I didn't see him use it!" Raynare cried in front of Azazel. Suddenly realizing what she had done, she composed herself and lowered her head. "I-I mean, he just stretched out his right hand, and when the spear I created made contact, the spear suddenly disappeared!"

…

"So?"

Now it's Raynare's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean, Azazel-sama?"

"There are a lot of Sacred Gears which could vanish light." Azazel explained. "Like Light Vanquisher or the Sword of Concealing Light, and there are Sacred Gears with multiple abilities that could create something like a light disperser Sacred Gear."

"I... I didn't thought of it that way." Raynare admitted. "I was pre-occupied by the fact that he disintegrated… or rather _negated_ my spear by just a touch."

Azazel was then intrigued by those words. If it is something that could _negate_ light, which was something unheard of since the Great War, it opened a whole new door of possibilities like…

"…It could be a whole another Sacred Gear that we didn't know."

"…Azazel-sama?"

"Sacred Gears are tools the God in the Bible made for humanity." Azazel said, while he goes in theorizing. "Sacred Gears, as we know, are powered up by human desires. Basically, it changes to fit the user."

"Yes."

"So, it should be possible… that the Sacred Gear System God created always included humanity's desire in its equations. Each human has their own desires, and each desire would create a collected desire in the form of a prayer. Then, as a prayer, the collected desires of humanity will reach the Sacred Gear System. The System then would respond to its wish and create a Sacred Gear, built according to its wishes. Why do you think Sacred Gears have different abilities? Others wished to be strong, so they were given Twice Critical. Others wish to help save people, so they were given Twilight Healing. Others wish to hurt the others the same pain they were dealt with, so they were given Mirror Alice, and so on and so forth."

"…What about the Longinus?" Raynare asked, as she tried her head wrapped in the subject.

"…Longinus are Sacred Gears that answered the will of humanity to be able to get rid of anyone standing their way, including Gods. At least, that's what I believe."

"Azazel-sama…"

"Anyways, if my hunch is correct, his right hand could hold more power than just destroy or rather _negate_ light."

"What are you going to do, Azazel-sama?"

Azazel then held a face that could be described as a mixture of curiosity, glee, appreciation and bat-shit insanity.

"FUFUFU… IT'S SCIENCE TIME!"

Raynare sighed, even though she had something like a crush on her Azazel-sama, she still finds his "Science mode" a little wee-bit weird.

 _I hope Issei-kun could survive this…_

* * *

"Achoo!" Issei sneezed as he was reading the latest issue of PlayMen magazine. "Could be someone was thinking about me… maybe it's a bishoujo! With big oppai!"

"Issei! You're so loud!" His mother shouted in annoyance. "Are you masturbating again? It's unhealthy for you to do it every day!"

Issei suddenly reddened at that. It was a disaster that he was discovered doing "it", and his parents haven't lived it down till this day. He really had zero luck.

"I'm sorry alright?!" He shouted as he rubbed his nose in annoyance. "And I'm not masturbating!"

"Sure, sure~"

 _Argh!_ Issei thought, annoyed at his mother. _I'll just go to sleep!_

* * *

The sound of sprinkling water was heard all over the Occult Research Clubroom. Even though the school is closed during the night, the Occult Research Club had permission to enter the school premises during this period of time. How? No one knows for sure except for the ones involved.

Why though, is a different matter altogether.

Actually, due to their work, a lot of students in their school knows about their secret identity. However, they kept it a secret since they knew it wasn't a good idea to cross them. They were devils after all.

It was a simple analogy really. They were devils, so they had to work at night. It was what their leader told them. Maybe there were more reasons than that, but it was one they could accept.

The Occult Research Clubroom isn't a typical clubroom one would expect. First of all, it has a couch. While a couch is no such a big deal, it also had tables and chairs intended for home use, a tea set, lamps and expensive decorations and lastly, a shower room. Overall, it looked like more like a living room than a clubroom. However, at the center of the room, one thing stood out that screams that this room, no matter how extravagant it is, is still the Occult Research Clubroom, a magic circle.

The magic circle began to glow red, and the circle began to spin in a counter-clockwise motion. The red glow began to become stronger, a young man with blond hair, who wore the Kuoh Academy boy's winter uniform materialized. After a few seconds, the glowing began to fade as the young boy stood up. He then faced the one sitting on one of the couches, a black-haired beauty, who was rather sipping her tea with elegance befitting of a high-class lady.

"Akeno-fukubuchou, I have returned." The young man spoke.

"I see. Good work as always, Kiba-kun." The black-haired beauty said as she put her tea in the table before her.

"Kiba-senpai. Tea." A young girl with white hair and golden eyes said to him as she offered a tea made by their fuku-buchou.

"Ah, thank you Koneko-chan." He said as he patted her head. The girl, Koneko, blushed a little as she immediately returned to her seat.

The young man, Kiba, looked around the room and looked confused as he didn't see their esteemed club leader, who by normal times, would always sit on a couch drinking tea, if she didn't have to do a contract with a customer, which is rare or none at all.

"Where is Rias-buchou?" He asked, as he sat beside Koneko and began to sip some of his tea. "Mmm, your tea is great as always, Akeno-fukubuchou."

"Ara, thank you Kiba-kun." She smiled as she took the compliment. "As for Rias-buchou, she is in the shower room." It was then that Kiba could hear the sound of sparkling water coming from the said shower room. "She had a long afternoon."

"Long afternoon?" Kiba asked, confused. Shouldn't the phrase be: a long day or a long night?

"That sounds about just right." A red-haired beauty appeared from where the shower room should be. Her red hair is still sparkling and her uniform is still a bit damp, indicating that she had just worn that uniform. "I see you've returned. Good work, Yuuto."

"Thank you, buchou."

"As for what Akeno is saying," The red-haired beauty paused as she sat on a couch beside Akeno. "I had a bit of an encounter this afternoon."

"Almost destroyed park, magic residue, strong." Koneko added as she sipped her tea once more.

"Thank you, Koneko." Rias said as she turned to Kiba. "There is a crater on a park, indicating that there was at least, a semblance of a fight there." She paused as she drank her tea. "What bothers me is that while the magic residue is strong, there weren't many there to begin with."

"It could be a concentrated attack." Akeno supplied, but Rias shook her head.

"If it was a concentrated attack, the residue would be stronger. And besides, would a concentrated magical attack would be able to create only a crater? The residue suggests that it was strong enough to blow up an entire park."

"It could be the magical attack is dispersed by the defending party." Kiba suggested the idea on his mind. He had once created a magic dispersing sword, after all.

"The idea had merit, but no…" Rias shook her head once more. "If it was dispersed, then there should be a lot more residue there. The only thing that comes to mind is negation, but…"

"But?"

"…Have you ever heard of a negation magic, or a negation-type Sacred Gear?"

Akeno, the resident magic user, put on a thinking pose. "For a negation magic, if one could analyze a specific magic, one could possible create a specific counter to it. But analyzing all magic in the world will take a long time… and that's only talking about the known magics." She said as she looked at Kiba to continue.

Kiba cleared his throat and then continued what Akeno started. "As for negation-type Sacred Gears, there should be at least one for each element and type of magic. I have encountered one, who has a fire-negating Sacred Gear. All fire spells won't work against him, but attack him with other elements and he could be defeated." He said while wincing as painful memories of his comrade back then was brought into his mind.

"…so there should be a light-negating Sacred Gear. Thank you, Yuuto. You're insight is really helpful." Rias concluded after hearing Kiba's words.

A silence somehow permeated in the Occult Research Club as Rias elegantly sipped more of her tea.

"What…?" Kiba could only mutter. A light-negating Sacred Gear? So the magic residue back there is made of light? So the perpetrator of the incident must be…

"Fallen Angel." Koneko said as she curled over her couch. _Well, no matter how much she hide it_ , Kiba mused, _she is still a cat_.

"I've heard that Fallen Angels have camped here not too long ago." Kiba said as he looked at his Buchou for confirmation. She nodded.

"Yes, but as long as they didn't bother anyone yet, we won't attack. We are avoiding a potential spark of war here." Rias said with a stern voice, meaning that they shouldn't make the first move against them. Kiba could agree on that.

"But still, a light-negating Sacred Gear?" Akeno asked, probably not yet believing on Kiba's proposed cause. "If there is one, he should be a welcome ally to us devils… We _are_ weak against light, after all."

Rias silently agreed on Akeno's words… but there is still something that is bothering her. If it IS really a light-negating Sacred Gear, then anything could be possible now. The God from the Bible created the Sacred Gears… so why should He create something that could potentially harm His angels?

If anything is possible now… It could be possible that it IS a new type of Sacred Gear they didn't know about. If it was, still Rias wouldn't recruit him/her. Only those who are about to die, and would follow her of their own free will would ONLY she would then let them join her peerage. Its only luck that she met her most of the members of her peerage when they are dying.

* * *

The sun is shining brightly but it seemed that all of the heat it emits is bearing down to one Hyoudou Issei as he cursed the sun just by being there.

"Damn you, Sun! Be covered by clouds and let me cool down a little would you?!" He yelled in frustration as his legs suddenly buckled and he fell down due to tiredness. He just have to save that girl did he?

It was all by chance, really. It was during lunch time, where he mistakenly entered the female comfort room to take a piss, got trapped because some girls entered and they were taking their time, forced to crawl into a window to escape, somehow saw a girl being cornered by some delinquents, decided that she needed saving so he somehow beat up a set of thugs, the girl thanked him as she offered him a home-cooked meal which he would gladly accept, but then ten men suddenly emerged out of nowhere, escaped with the girl, somehow put her in a safe place, and ran again as those same ten men chased him. He somehow managed to lose them during the way.

"And to think about it, I'm too late now to return to school. Another case of ditching school by Hyoudou Issei, such misfortune." He lamented as he managed to stand up. "Sensei would surely have my ass this time. It looks like I would be spending my summer in supplementary lessons!" His plans with Matsuda and Motohama will all be in vain! What if they managed to get a girl and get an ero-ero experience without him?! He doesn't want to think about it, but the thought of spending summer in school rather than a beach is enough to mortify him.

Then, it happened.

"Hawau!"

A girl suddenly tripped in front of him, her panties were shown for the world to see.

 _White panties!_ Hyoudou Issei couldn't believe it! For all the misfortunate encounters he had all over his life, this is possibly the best one of the lot! He couldn't help but suddenly cry. It seems all of his hardships till now was worth it because of the sight in front of him.

This girl, around his age, had golden blonde hair that reached her hips, with split bangs over her forehead and had something like an ahoge was seen on the top of her bangs, she also had mesmerizing green eyes that he could keep looking on forever, she wore a dark blue nun outfit, a white veil over her head which fell on the ground, a brown bag slung on her shoulder, and she also wore a silver cross pendant on her neck.

His heart raced, as he saw her face… she looked like exactly his ideal of girl, (the blond beauty one!) And speaking of beauties…

 _This is the first time I saw a sister! And what a cute sister she was!_

"Ohhh… why did I trip?"

Hearing those words, which Issei couldn't fully understand due to lack of his English vocabulary, had somehow shaken him from the view and compelled him to help her.

" _Ah… thank you very much."_

"…Y-Yo welcomu…"

Never before in his life had Issei cursed for not taking his English language more seriously. He vowed to learn English more efficiently from now on.

" _Y-You… ano…"_ Issei couldn't find the right words to say, 'Are you okay?' in English, so he put on the universal sign of being okay, he used the thumbs up.

…

The sister in front of him tilted her head cutely, making Issei flinch in frustration. She didn't get it?

It took a while, but the sister seemed to understand what he was saying.

" _Ah! Hai! Dajoibu desu!"_

"U-Um… _Here is cloth._ " He managed to say in English as he then handed the white veil to her.

"Thank you! Your English. Good." She said as she thanked him, in kind of a broken Japanese with a few English and some Italian mixed in, but at least it was a thank you from a girl, which is enough to make him kind of embarrassed.

" _You, travel?"_

It took the sister a few seconds to contemplate what he said before answering in her broken Japanese, which was Issei was grateful for. At least he could understand it way better than English. English speaking was kind of hard in the first place, Understanding English is kind of harder!

"N-No. Me, appoint Church, town." She said as she pointed downwards. Issei immediately understood that she was talking about Kuoh Town. "You, resident here. Nice meet you." She then bowed.

Issei then also bowed in response. So the sister in front of him transferred here from who knows where. _The Chruch is having bad times here, then._

"Been trouble speaking people." The sister continued speaking as she was making gestures so Issei would easily understand. He was really thankful for it, not only because he could understand her better, but she looked really cute in it. He could feel his heart being healed just by looking at her. "Not good, Japanese. I lost, other people can't understand me." She held her hands together in her chest and she looked really sad in front of him.

Issei couldn't stand seeing her sad. It's criminal to see her sad. It's against all the world's law to see her sad. So the boy with an unusual right hand decided to help the sister in front of him.

"I think I knew where the church is."

Issei might have not gone there for a long time, but he was sure about the location of the church. But the question is, is it the same church the sister was looking for?

"Really? _It's all because of the Lord! Amen!"_ She then held her hands together in a prayer.

Hyoudou Issei didn't have an inkling on what the sister had just said… but somehow, this gesture is familiar with him, he can't remember where he first saw it though.

Before they could go on their way, they saw a young boy tripped in front of them and then started crying. They both saw the blood on the boy's knee. Without warning, the sister immediately went to the direction of the boy.

"Hey!" Issei called but the sister didn't seem to hear him as she bent over the crying boy. He just shrugged and went beside her.

"Big boy. Should not cry." He heard the sister say as she patted the boy's head. The boy probably understood what she had said, despite the broken Japanese the sister used. Issei felt a sigh of relief escape his mouth. Then, the sister put a palm on top of the boy's wound, and then a glowing green orb suddenly appeared and started to flash it all over the boy's wound.

The boy with the unusual right hand couldn't believe at what he was just currently seeing in front of him. The boy's injuries where healing thanks to the green orb the sister is using. _It's healing?!_ While the sight in front of him was strange, what happened yesterday was stranger. He started to accept that there were weirder things around him aside from his normal life that he didn't knew that existed. Yesterday's events turned out to be a big eye-opener.

"Ah! It's gone! Thank you, Onee-chan!" The boy as he happily jumped and ran quickly while waving at us…

He then looked at the sister, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Um… What is that?"

"I… s-sorry." She said as she wiped away the tears that starting to come out of her eyes. " _It's just been too long since anyone had thanked me like that."_

 _It's blasphemy._ Issei thought as he looked at the sister, who is still wiping her tears of joy.

"O-oh… this power?" She said as she sniffed a bit, which caught his attention. "Power give me from God. Power to heal."

He suddenly have a doubt that somehow, this girl had a dark past that he shouldn't pry into… yet.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the church.

Issei thought that this old church was familiar with him, somehow, but he couldn't remember why. Meanwhile, the sister was showing signs of relief.

"Yes! This! Correct Place!" She said as she couldn't quite hide her joy. "Thank you very much!"

 _So this is the correct place._ Issei thought as he looked at the ecstatic nun. _I'm so glad._

It was then that he noticed that the sky is turning dark.

"AH! I did not know your name!" The sister suddenly exclaimed as she suddenly turned red. "My name is Asia Argento…. _No, it shouldn't be like that here in Japan…_ Argento Asia, I mean! I sorry!"

"And my name Hyoudou Issei. _Everyone call me Ise. You call me also that._ "

"Ise-san…" The sister said, rather on Issei's opinion, dreamily before shaking her head and bowed before him.

"I would treat you inside food and tea. Ise-san, as thanks." Sister Asia said to me while genuinely smiling. Issei then was suddenly put into a conundrum. If he would reject the nun, he wouldn't be punished by his parents for going home late, again. On the other hand, there's food… and a beauty, with a chance of raising a flag. Maybe he should accept the offer?

It was then Hyoudou Issei realized something. _I could actually raise my flag with the sister! Does this mean that my unlucky days were over?!_

It was no question on what the boy with the unusual right hand would choose.

* * *

"Ahh, I'm stuffed! Today really is the second best day ever!"

It was already night time when Issei left the church with a filled stomach. He chatted with sister Asia a bit about their selves before leaving and promising to visit her again.

He genuinely felt that he had made a faint bond with her.

"Hey, he's the guy from earlier, right?" A gruff voice said not so far behind Issei's back. He turned around and saw the same set of thugs that were chasing him earlier.

The boy with unusual right hand suddenly groaned, haven't they got enough?

"Let's turn him into mincemeat for letting us go into a wild goose chase in the first place!"

"Good idea!"

"Im'ma gonna beat your ass!"

He gulped in fear. To think they would suddenly find him… He really has zero luck! Without warning, he just broke into a run.

"Hey! He's getting away!"

"After him! After him! Don't let him escape! We had to beat him up for our comrades!"

He was chased around town before he managed to lose them when he actually went inside an old abandoned building. He entered the building into its inner portions, not quite remembering how he went in, and then he suddenly found himself in a portion where he couldn't find his way out anymore.

"Hah… Hahh… It sure it was tiring. I mean, what the hell is that?! Right after I went out of the church then I was suddenly chased by a bunch of delinquents?! Such misfortune!" He lamented in despair as he tried to gain his breath.

It was then that he felt another chin up his spine.

He was sure something is coming, the pressure he suddenly felt gave away. His whole body was shaken and his instinct was going haywire.

"Ohoho… So the food actually came to me, this time?" A sweet, girlish but distorted voice penetrates his ears. He then suddenly couldn't move. Then the one giving the pressure appeared in front of him.

 _Monster_. The first thing Issei thought when he looked at it. A grotesque being appeared with a woman's upper body and a monster's lower body. It holds a spear like thing in his hands, the lower body of the monster had four fat legs with sharp claws, and it has a tail swishing on its back.

"I can't believe food had come to me, this time! Getekekekeke! I'm sure I will be savoring you!" In that moment the monster lunged at him.

No words spoken, no turning back, he quickly ran as fast as he could. He was about three meters away when the monster reached the exact location where he was a second ago. Dust exploded everywhere and Issei coughed wildly as he continued to run, finding a way out.

He looked around trying to find some doors or even windows, but he couldn't find anything, so he ran to the left.

"Kukuku, playing with food? I'd like to play with food, so I'm gonna play!" The monster said as he lunged once more at Issei's current location.

"Gah!" He suddenly dived across the old building's rubble as he rolled over and recovered safely. The monster in question was shaking its rather small head, as the lower half of the body crashed into a few walls.

He noticed that the walls were rather fragile in front of the monster's monstrous strength. _Damn you, stop making puns in the middle of a life or death situation!_ If timed right, it could destroy the walls of the building and somehow make it away, alive. If luck was with his side, the building could eventually collapse and the monster could be taken down with it.

He went with that plan. It was reckless, if made the wrong move, his death would surely come. He positioned himself on a seemingly week-looking part of a wall, as he called the attention of the monster.

"Hey! You monster! I'm over here! Can't catch a tiny human like me, can't you?!"

"You! I don't like playing with my food anymore! I'll eat you!" As expected, the monster lunged towards his direction. He clenched his right fist as he suddenly took a dive to his left and then rolled over. The monster, as expected, crashed into the wall, as the wall suddenly gave in and it collapsed.

Issei, not wasting any more chances, immediately jumped over the monster and used its concrete-covered body to enter the hole the monster made in the now destroyed wall. After entering the said hole, immediately ran to search for a weak-looking wall. The monster who immediately recovered from breaking the wall, roared in anger as it searched for its prey.

"Hey! You freaking ugly monster! I'm here!" Issei called, garnering the monster's attention once more. The monster spotted him again as it roared and ran its full speed towards him. He clenched his right fist as the monster tried to ram in him at the wall, but he immediately dived to the left and rolled around to recover. Once again, the monster hit the wall and the wall collapsed. Once again, the fallen concrete had covered the monster and another hole was created. Issei suddenly clenched his right fist in triumph. He could do this! He could escape from this place! All of it was on Issei's mind when suddenly a whip-like tail had hit him squarely in the chest as the tail went for the wall.

"Guha!" Issei cried as his body crashed into the wall. The monster's tail was pinning him down and isn't letting him go.

"You think you would be luck for the 3rd time? Nonononon… you're just food. You'll going to die here, knowing you have sustained the life of this mine."

"Kh…" was all Issei could say as he was pinned down. Is this where he would die? Issei noticed that the monster's mouth opened as if he was going to eat him. Issei then closed his eyes… _This is gonna end now. I'm sorry Father, Mother, it looks like I won't be able to give you grandchildren, after all. Matsuda and Motohama, would they cry in my grave? Probably not… What about Sister Asia? Would she remember a man she only met for a day?_ _And what about Raynare? Would she cry? Nah… she's probably chastise me for breaking my promise with her…_

He was then filled a sudden resolve to live. _I can't die here!_

At his moment of desperation, he used his right hand to grab the monster's tail pinning him down. His right hand proved to be something else yesterday when it stopped and negated Raynare's light spears.

He gambled on the fact that his right hand could negate light spears.

What if somehow, he could negate the monster in front of him?

It was a long shot, but something tells him that he could do it.

Is it a gut feeling? Or is it something else? He didn't know.

But nevertheless, he managed to grab a part of the monster's tail.

The monster suddenly shrieked in pain as soon as his right hand touched it. He could feel the pain of being pinned down fade away as the monster's tail quivered. Feeling a bit of freedom, he also used his other arm to grab hold of the tail, effectively hugging it.

"What are you doing?! Why is my life force beginning to fade away?! Tell me! Tell meEEEEeeeeEEEEE!" The monster roared in anger as it swished its tail to make the boy let go of his tail, but the boy grabbed onto it tighter even though it smashed its tails into the surrounding walls with all of its strength.

"Heh…" The boy suddenly smirked as it looked at him. "… Go back to the hell where you once belonged!"

"AaAaAaAArrrrrRRRRRrrrGGGGhhhhGGGhhgggHHHHH!" The monster's last shout in despair as its body began to fade and eventually disappeared, leaving only a black mist that is the proof of its existence.

Hyoudou Issei then looked at his right hand. Did he really did that? He managed to make the monster disappear with his right hand? It took a few seconds, before it sank it…

He really did survive.

The strength of his knees disappeared and he suddenly found himself in a kneeling position.

"I-I really did it. I defeated that monster!" He shouted in glee as he really felt his victory in this.

"Good job, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

A voice suddenly permeates in the room. The boy with the unusual right hand looked to the left and saw a group of students from his school. He knew of them even though they haven't interacted before because of the said group's popularity.

Akeno Himejima. One of the Two Great-Oneesama of Kuoh, and the one rumored to have the biggest oppai in school.

Kiba Yuuto. The damn handsome, and was called the School Prince.

Toujou Koneko. The loli mascot of our school.

And their leader apparent, Rias Gremory, another one of the Two Great-Oneesama, and the school's most popular girl due to her foreign looks and elegance.

"Would you mind telling me how did you win?" Rias Gremory asks of him. If it were a normal circumstance, he would tell her all about it. But right now, he was in no condition to do so.

And besides, he was about to lose consciousness due to the hits he received from the monster.

"Heh… I wish, I could." was all he could say before he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: 1.5k views! Thank you guys for your support, I appreciate it.**

 **So here's chapter 3. Earlier than usual, and shorter than usual.**

 **So as always, read and review~.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to High School DxD.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The moment Hyoudou Issei woke up, the first thing he realized that he was in a hospital.

Of course he should know a hospital room by now, he comes here more times than he would've liked.

As he looked at his hands in no reason particular, he suddenly remembered some things that happened yesterday, especially last night's.

The events of last night wasn't clear to him, but he idly wondered how he arrived here in the first place.

It was then that he noticed, underneath the hospital gown he was wearing, his entire body had been covered in bandages.

"Ehhh?! When did I get bandaged?! Why am I feeling so numb?! Who brought me back here anyway?"

He ranted to no one in particular as he felt the numbness in his feet. He couldn't even stand up.

The door suddenly opens, and a frog-faced doctor came in. He looked at him in an understanding way as he put on some notes on his clipboard.

"Ise-kun, good morning." He greeted him in his usual demeanor Issei usually find him. "Back again, so soon?"

"It's not like I've wanted to though. I didn't even know who brought me here in the first place."

"Ah I see, and here I am thought you had a nurse fetish."

"Well, I kinda do have one…" Issei suddenly said as he scratched his cheek, it was then he realized what he said and suddenly felt embarrassed. "What the hell are you making me say, you damn old man?!"

"Hahahaha…" the old doctor laughed heartily. "I'm glad it wasn't just me though."

 _Isn't that obvious in the first place?!_ Issei thought as he looked at the old doctor in bewilderment.

The doctor continued to laugh for a while, before clearing his throat.

"To answer your second question." He said as he looked at his clipboard. "You were admitted here by a red-haired(or is it crimson-haired?) girl with her friends last night."

Not noticing the weird look on Issei's face that time, the old man continued. "You had bruises all over your body, along with several fractures that I thought it would take a few more days to heal." The old doctor then made a joke. "It's as if you were healed by healing magic before you were admitted here." He chuckled amusedly. "Then again, if they really used it, then you wouldn't be here at all, won't you?"

While the doctor continued to chuckle at his expense, Issei suddenly recalled something about seeing a crimson-haired lady together with some figures he is rather familiar with, though he couldn't recognize them. Did they brought him here? They did saw him defeat the monster, right? Could they spread around what they saw? Would Issei's name be circulated now in the rumors? Would his name "Monster Slayer" be recognized? Would he become popular with the girls now? Would he have his own harem now? _After all,_ Issei thought, _chicks dig heroes!_

It was then that the door opened once more. Issei thought that it would be a nurse to enter, not that he wouldn't mind. The nurses here are the best! With its short, pink, tight-fitting uniform that leaves nothing to imagination, the white leggings and their natural beauty accentuated by their big breasts, he could actually feel his sexual desire increasing in every moment he could see one of them!

But the one who entered his room had broken his expectations, and instead exceeded it. His eyes widened as he saw who entered his room. Of all the people, this one is the least one he expected to visit him. Hell, he never even talked to her! Admired her in the distance, sure… but talked to her? It's impossible. His school mates even forbade to let him share the same air as her. So how did she know about him?! He continued to deny her existence in front of him because no matter how much he tried to slice it, there is no way that she would know about him.

After all, she is Rias Gremory, the most popular girl in the school.

Her long crimson hair swayed as a gentle breeze blew by it, like it naturally danced with the air. She had the most beautiful face he had seen, and those clear blue eyes that pierced him in a way that nobody else could. Her posture deems of elegance and power. And her soft, round and perfectly shaped oppai…

Issei couldn't believe it, he thought this could only happen in one of his 'summer night' dreams.

He knows she is an existence far beyond what he is.

But why is she, of all people, visiting him? He doubted his parents even know about his admittance to a hospital once more…

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked, her sweet voice felt heavenly to Issei.

"No, not at all." The doctor waved his hand as she looked at Issei, who is now determined to look anywhere but her. "I just checked Issei-kun's condition here, so I'm going back to my duties."

"O-Oh yeah…" Issei suddenly blubbered, obviously distracted. "So long old man…"

"Keep resting, take your medicines, and if all goes well, you could be released this afternoon."

"Y-Yeah, I-I'll do that."

And with that, the doctor left the room.

"How are you doing, Hyoudou-kun?" Rias Gremory asked him, her eyes full of curiosity.

Issei could only shake himself from hyperventilating. Did he just saw Rias Gremory's oppai shake?! His mind suddenly went into overdrive as he 'saved' what he just saw in his brain for 'later' use.

"Hyoudou-kun?"

Issei suddenly heard her voice and he began to compose himself. _Not good! Just count prime numbers! One, three, five, seven, oppai…! Not good! Not good at all!_

"A-Ah…! I'm actually fine now!" As soon as he said that, he felt that he could sink into the ground in embarrassment. _What kind of answer is that anyway?!_

"That's good." She sighed in relief. "You collapsed on us suddenly, for a moment I didn't know what to do!" She chuckled as if she remembered some joke.

It was then that Issei suddenly realized that the red-haired lady he saw last night was indeed the same girl in front of him, Rias Gremory.

If that is indeed the case, it brings him to one question…

"What are you doing there, Gremory-senpai?"

"We are the Occult Research Club." She said as a matter of fact. "We heard the rumors about a monster, so we come to investigate."

Issei nodded, as it makes sense in his mind. Occult Research Club researching about supernatural. Nothing wrong about that…

"…is what we would normally tell others. But not you, since you stumbled upon it in the first place."

"Eh…?" Issei could only say what is on his mind right now. From what she says, he concluded that somehow, it involves something big. His luck really sucked big time.

"The truth is… we are going to eliminate the Stray Devil you made disappear."

 _What?!_ He was bewildered by that. He couldn't even fathom that a group was actively seeking it to be eliminated. It was just because of his unusual right hand that he was able to defeat it… but what about them?! And what's this about Stray Devils? There are kinds of devils?

"…I suppose I have to explain everything from the beginning, do I?" She sighed as she looked at his face, which was a mixture of shock, denial and surprise. She couldn't blame him, she supposed. He was practically new to all of this.

"To tell you the truth, we, the Occult Research Club, aren't human." She said firmly, expecting some sort of reaction from him, like an outburst or bewilderment or something similar.

"Well yeah, it's kinda obvious."

However, she didn't count the fact that he just took it calmly. He surprised her, in a way.

"…you're just too beautiful just to be human!"

When she heard that, Rias flushed in embarrassment. She was used to compliments, especially when guys hit on her, but hearing it from him, without having any ulterior motives or rather lack of motive, is something else. For that she was grateful.

"Thank you. But we aren't just any other beings either…" She paused, pondering how to continue. What should she say? Should she take it easy? Or should she be blunt? Looking at him though… she finally decided on a method.

"We are Devils." She said as she showed him her black wings.

A silent atmosphere was suddenly created between the two of them.

Issei's jaw drops as he looks at Rias with shock clearly evident in his eyes.

"D-Devils…"

"Yes." She said as she folded back her wings.

"S-So… um… you're a devil… and um… are you going to… uh… eat my soul?"

Rias flabbergasted. _I should've expected this, I should've expected this. Must not react. Must not react. Must not react._

"Of course not. Unless you wanted to?"

"Not at all!"

"Well, that's good. Times change, so we, as a race, adapted to the modern society you humans have. We don't do that anymore."

"Ah… Yeah."

"Enough of that. What I really come here for, is you." She said as she pointed at him with a smile that's more beautiful than any of the girls in his gravure magazines have.

Issei couldn't believe what he was hearing nor what he was currently seeing. _Is this a dream?! Did she just say that she wants me?! Is this the start of my ascent of being the Harem King of the Harem Road?!_

"But I don't have even have the Harem Regalia yet!"

"Eh? What did you just say?"

"Er… Nothing."

Rias passed it off as one of Issei's quirks aside from being perverted.

"Basically, what I wanted to hear is your story last night. How did you know that there is a Stray Devil there?" Issei slightly deflated at those words. _I should've expected that. There is no way that Gremory-senpai would approach me if it wasn't for that._

"Ummm… the truth is… it's kind of a coincidence." He answered truthfully.

 _Coincidence._ Rias gave him the benefit of a doubt. For all instances she had, Stray Devils always have barriers surrounding their hideouts, so that they could stay away from the devils and other factions who hunts them, and repel away most of the humans except if they wanted to eat.

Stray Devil Vaizor is that kind of Stray Devil, it managed to escape the other factions from time to time until it came here in this town. It was only because he was careless for only one time that the Archduke managed to its location and sent their group to eliminate it. In fact, Rias herself had destroyed some of those barriers before going in.

So the question is, how this boy, Hyoudou Issei, managed to get inside when Vaizor didn't want him to?

"I want the full story, everything you can remember."

"It was kind of embarrassing…"

"Nevertheless, I wanted to hear the truth."

Gremory-senpai seemed insistent. So Issei told her what exactly happened yesterday, from accidentally entering the girl's baths, to being chased by thugs, meeting Sister Asia, and being chased by thugs again, until the fight with the Stray Devil. When he was finished, the look on Rias' face is on something like between amazement and disbelief.

"Y-You mean to say…" She said, trembling as she did so. "I-It all happened because of your 'lackluster' luck."

"Yeah… it happened all the time. So, it doesn't bother me that much, except that this time, there is a monster involved." He sighed in exasperation. "Man, I couldn't really catch a break. Such misfortune."

"Yes. Well…" Rias didn't know what to say. Personally, she didn't believe the story, but she is willing to give him the benefit of a doubt. After all…

"Let me clarify. Your right hand is responsible for the Stray Devil's fall?"

"Yeah."He confirmed without any hesitation. "I was pretty desperate that time though. It was only because I remembered stopping light spears before that I decided on that. Turns out it was effective!" He said happily.

"But to erase a devil with just a touch… even if it is a stray…" Rias mumbled as she contemplated the situation. If his story would be believed, then he could possibly destroy all of devil-kin, which in itself makes Hyoudou Issei, a potential target… or a potential peerage member. She shook her head at the latter.

She then raised her head up when she realized there were more in his statement earlier than she realized.

"Can you repeat that again, Hyoudou-kun?"

Issei looked confused, again. "Err… what?"

"Something about being desperate."

"Uhh… I was pretty desperate, and when I remembered about how I made light spears disappear, I decided to gamble on that. Is that it, Gremory-senpai?"

"I see." She nodded as she realized the impact of the statement. "So, it is clear to me that you have encountered something before the Stray Devil, am I correct?"

"Er… yeah, pretty much." He admitted pretty quickly.

"I see." She suddenly stood up. "Thank you for your time, Hyoudou-kun. I appreciate what you have told me, and I swear I would make it up to you for this."

"Er… no need Gremory-senpai." He said as he shook his head. "I wanted some answers too…"

"Alright then, I'll take my leave. Be careful okay?"

"Yes."

And with that, she left the room.

* * *

"Rias, how is he?" Akeno asked her as she sat on a couch, trying to sort out the information she had on one Hyoudou Issei, who he seemed to interest her much more than she should have.

"He's fine now."

Akeno gave a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding.

"That's good. I can't believe that I panicked yesterday."

Rias gave her a knowing eye. "Your healing magic suddenly lost its effect."

"Right, I managed to heal his torso and head by simple concentrating on that part. But when I tried to contain the whole body in the healing magic, it somehow disappeared."

"It must be because of that right hand of his..."

Akeno looked surprised at Rias' answer.

"How did you know?"

Rias squirmed a bit. "I asked him."

Akeno looked skeptical of a sudden. "That's all it took?"

"He's an honest to a fault person. It helps that he looks for answers too."

"So what did he say?"

"About what?"

"The whole thing... about his fight with the Stray Devil... or rather how he got there in the first place."

Rias then gave a sigh. "It's just that Akeno, it's all bad luck."

Akeno couldn't believe what she was hearing at the moment.

"Eh?"

"I suppose his right hand escalated all of it to a whole new level, but the circumstances that lead him there is all a case of bad luck. Even I couldn't believe it sometimes."

"To summarize, he's unlucky to have stumbled a Stray Devil and yet equally lucky enough to survive. Most Stray Devils aren't strong, but they are more than a match for any ordinary human."

"Yes, and it's surprising he could win... but considering the power in its right hand, I could say that he would've won, no matter what."

"That's pretty big words, Rias." She said as she sipped some of the tea she had prepared earlier. "Did you get an insight on what his power is?"

"I have enough observations and confirmations that I could formulate a hypothesis... but I think it's better than nothing."

"By the way, where are Yuuto and Koneko?"

"Training."

"Training?"

"We may never know what would happen Rias... especially for you."

Rias gritted her teeth as she remembered something that was pushed away from her mind due to recent events.

"Akeno, we'll be undergoing training too."

Akeno stood up and then bowed before Rias mockingly and said, "As you wish, my King."

Which in turn, Rias laughed at.

* * *

"What the hell is this?! Who set this up?! Is the karmic universe still out for my blood?! What the hell did I do to deserve this, such misfortune!" Though he noticed his cries are rather strange, Hyoudou Issei continued to run in the roads of the town until he lose the one pursuing him.

It was a fateful night, one would say. After leaving the hospital, he was suddenly involved in a strange happening involving a group of mice, a jumping student, a whole lot of cabbages and a banana split. Not that he would mind a banana split, but the monstrous cabbage came to him and then... the girl... and suddenly the mice came over and… he shivered as he ran with all of his might.

One thing is for sure after this. He would never look at a cabbage on the same way ever again.

"Hmph. No matter how much you would run, you can never outran me."

Issei's blood grew cold as a man suddenly flew down in front of him. He wore a trench coat and a fedora hat, with a pair of black wings in almost the same color of Raynare's flapped against the wind.

"Hooohhh, I thought Raynare already killed you."

His body shivered when he remembered Raynare's attempt to kill him, though he was relieved that she suddenly changed her mind.

"Well, she had a change of mind!" He shot back at the fallen angel.

"That fool!" The fallen angel in front of him clicked his tongue as he looked at him. "She should know better than to disobey the top brass."

He breathed deep for a second before he looked at Issei once more. "Well, it's up to me to correct that mistake. Now die!" He then threw a deadly light spear at him; and that almost hit him in the stomach if he didn't roll out of the way.

"Haaaahhh! Take this and this!" He shrieked as he threw more light spears at him. He rolled, dodged and ducked at the light spears though some of them managed to graze his current clothes.

"Now take this, be a good boy and die for Raynare's sake!" The trench coat and fedora guy yelled as he threw one of light spears as soon as he ducked the last one he threw earlier.

He knew he couldn't dodge this time, his body still recovering from fatigue. He could no longer do anything except held out his right hand to block the incoming light spear.

Then, a sound of breaking glass was heard in the area.

The fallen angel in fedora and trench coat looked in horror as the light spear he threw suddenly disappeared from the boy's right hand as if he erased it.

"What did you just do?!"

"I don't really know." The boy replied, his right hand still stretched out and there was no ounce of damage was seen on it. "But if I didn't stop you now, you'll be hunting for me anyway... so it's better for it to be settled right here, and right now!"

"Good words, boy..." The fallen angel recovered as he looked at the boy with disdain. "But no matter what, you'll still die here!"

The boy paid him no heed as he ran towards the fallen angel. In response, the fallen angel threw more light spears at him, much more than what he did earlier, but the boy didn't back down a bit. He either sidestepped, ducked or used his right hand to erase them, but he didn't back down, he keeps on moving forward.

The fallen angel suddenly began to fear the boy. He didn't understand what is going on with him, but the boy's gaze scared him. Like he was being turned into a prey by the boy he deemed too weak and an ordinary human at that.

"AAAAAHHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He cried as he prepared the light spear with the strongest output he could muster.

Only 200m left, and the boy sprinted to him... He looked worried for a second and then grinned bit by bit as the spear became completed all of a sudden.

"TAKE THIS AND NOW DIE!" He shouted throwing the light spear at the boy at point blank range.

"AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" He heard the boy yell as the light spear he made rampaged through his body and the light energy scattered in every direction, causing random explosions around the area. The boy continued shouting.

After a few seconds and the boy stopped shouting. The light still continued to scatter, but he now felt his victory. He clenched his fists as he watched his light spear continue to its rampaging of the boy's body. He killed the boy now... now he will be sure that Raynare wouldn't have to suffer Kokabiel's punishment as he covered her mistake. He was now sure that she now owed him something. Then he will use the chance to...

Then his thoughts were canceled by a right hand suddenly appearing in front of him ready to strike him.

"But how?!" That's all he said as the said right fist connected in his left cheek and he didn't knew anything anymore.

* * *

"Hah... Hah..." Issei panted as he saw the fallen angel in front of him, laid down on the ground, defeated. His legs then suddenly gave in as he suddenly sat on the ground, looking at his opponent.

"I thought I was going to die there!" He cried as he remembered how many close calls he had. He involuntarily shivered as he thought about what could have happened if he misjudged one of those light spears.

"Hyoudou-kun!" A voice suddenly rang out from behind him. He twirled around and saw Rias Gremory and her friends as she let out a hand to him.

"Ahhh... Gremory-senpai." He grinned as he grabbed her hand with his right hand.

A sound of broken glass once again was heard in the area.

Rias then suddenly pulled back her hand and the atmosphere turned into a tense one. He then noticed that while her friends she brought were indifferent to him, there was a sudden tension between them that he could not placate.

"Huh?" was all he could say to break the atmosphere.

"Hyoudou-kun." He heard the damn handsome Kiba say as he held out his hand when he saw Himejima-senpai comforted Gremory-senpai, who is suddenly now on a state of shock.

"Please let me help you up." Kiba said to him in a sincere manner like a knight. He then complied as he held out his right hand to grab Kiba's hand when suddenly he pulled back. "Please use your left hand. It would be rather... dangerous for me to make a contact with your right hand."

It was only then that Issei knew why Gremory-senpai had pulled back.

As soon as he was up, he immediately went to Himejima-senpai and Gremory-senpai and he bowed.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking when I used my right hand, please forgive me..." He said as he mumbled "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" again and again.

It was then that Rias Gremory woke up from her shock. "Eh... I just... When I made contact with Hyoudou-kun's right hand, my life force and power suddenly went out, like it was being erased by something... I suddenly pulled back. I'm sorry if I scared you in some way or another."

"But I should've been more careful!"

"I'm sorry, Hyoudou-kun." Himejima-senpai interrupted as Gremory-senpai tried to apologize once more. "We let you fight that fallen angel all by yourself. If we could've arrived sooner. All of this wouldn't happen."

"...Sorry..." The white haired loli-mascot, Koneko-chan, spoke for the first time this evening.

"Ah..."

"Nevertheless, this battle seemed to have confirmed something within you, so in a way, we are glad about it."

Issei nodded at his senpai's wise words... Not to mention those oppai that swayed every moment she moved. He gulped as he burned it for later use.

"Now that we have settled it. We have more important discussions to settle, Hyoudou Issei-kun." Himejima-senpai said as she pointed at him with her index finger. "Would you like to join Rias' peerage?"

"Akeno!" Gremory-senpai protested but Himejima-senpai shushed her. "This is for your own good, Rias. We know you need all the help you can get..." Gremory-senpai then suddenly clammed up.

"What is a peerage?"

"A peerage is something given to high-class devils when they come of age, or when they reached the rank of a high-class devil." The damn handsome explained to him. "The high-class devil will be given an evil piece set which would be used to revive or change the person's constitution to become a devil and serve under the high-class devil who will assume the King of that peerage."

"That doesn't sound very convincing if you were trying to recruit me." Issei said as he crossed his arms.

"Well, Kiba-kun said that a peerage will be given to a high-class devil right?" Himejima-senpai smiled as she explained to me. "Reincaranted devils like us could also reach that rank and be given a peerage."

It was then that Himejima-senpai whispered something in his left ear. "You want a harem, don't you?" He nodded. "If you have a peerage, you could recruit some girls, and if they agreed, you could do _anything_ to them."

Issei's mind suddenly exploded. _Does this mean what I really think it means?_

"If I reached the rank of a high-class devil, then I would be able to get my own peerage?! I c-could have a harem right?!" He said trembly. "I-I c-could have sex with them, right?! Right?!"

"If they're your servants... then it should be fine."

That was the last straw for Issei. He simply couldn't take it anymore.

"Gremory-senpai!" He shouted as Rias suddenly looked at him, feeling rather sad as she faced her. "Make me your servant! I shall serve you with all of my heart and become a high-class devil I no time at all! Then I'll have sex with beautiful women! Fufufufu..."

"A-Are you sure?" She asked him. "If we do this, then there's no turning back."

Issei suddenly looked at them. Himejima-senpai is looking expectantly, the damn handsome is still wearing his damn smile, and Koneko-chan was eating some sweets. They would become his comrades is he joined... _I suppose it wouldn't be too_ _bad_. He then reaffirmed with his decision.

"I've never been surer with my life than now!" Issei said as he bumped his chest with his fist. "Make me your servant!" _Fufufu, I'll soon have to be able to have sex with girls! I'll now graduate from being a cherry boy! Ah~ I can't wait!_

"If that is what you want, then I can't really stop you." She said as she took out some chess pieces that began to float in front of her: One bishop, One knight, One rook and Eight pawns. Issei braced himself. His dream would become true soon!

Rias contemplated on what she should use to reincarnate the boy in front of him. Having seen his capabilities, a Knight or a Rook should fit him... Maybe pawn as well. A Knight for speed, taking down his enemies in the Rating Game with just a touch. A rook for firepower. And pawn for versatility. Considering the still unknowns of his right hand, or rather his Sacred Gear, she decided to use the piece that would definitely fit him.

She set aside the other pieces except for the 8 pawn pieces.

A magic circle suddenly appeared beneath Issei as a crimson power surrounds her. "I order" She started to chant. "In my name Rias Gremory. You, Hyoudou Issei. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Pawn, be delighted with your new life!"

It was then that the whole 8 pawn pieces, started to enter Issei's body one by one and he was engulfed in a crimson aura.

At her surprise, and apparently the others as well, a sound of broken glass was heard and the crimson energy surrounding Issei was gone. The magic circle beneath him also vanished, and the evil pieces... the evil pieces... were lost forever. It was destroyed.

"I somehow get the feeling this is going to happen." Rias said as she shook her head. "Nothing seems to be going in the way for you, Hyoudou-kun?"

Issei, after witnessing what just happened, cursed his luck. Here he was, being offered a chance to make his dream come true, when the stupid right hand reacted, erasing all traces of change within him. He lamented his lack of luck, and the cursed appendage that erases the supernatural.

"Such misfortune!"


End file.
